vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mei Hatsume
Summary Mei Hatsume (発目明 Hatsume Mei) is a student attending U.A. High School's Department of Support from Class 1-H. Mei is an intelligent, off-setting, and assertive girl, frequently making those around her uncomfortable. She loves inventing gadgets, which she refers to as her "super cute babies." Mei has a habit of "getting straight to the point" and is quite shameless and opportunistic in regards to advertising her creations. While talking to people, she has a tendency to get awkwardly close to them, which usually causes them to back away from her, only to result in her still closing said distance. Mei displays no fear when it comes to failing, seeing it as a chance to learn and improve next time, which is why she does not mind when her inventions fail. Mei can be seen as self-centered due to putting her love of inventions and gadgets above others, but this is not so much selfishness as it is a desire to improve herself. She has shown to be a little absent-minded and thus easily distracted. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, 9-B to 8-C with inventions Name: Mei Hatsume Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Support Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses (Telescopic Vision) Attack Potency: Unknown physically (Typically uses her inventions to fight as opposed to physical combat, and likely doesn't possess any special physical attribute as she doesn't train like the Hero Course students), Wall level+ (The malfunction of one of her invention made a explosion of this scale) to Building level with inventions (Managed to trip up Iida several times during their fight in the Sports Festival. Injured Izuku with her Power Suit) Speed: Supersonic reactions (Dodged circles around Iida during their match and only lost because she forfeited) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Small Building level (Survived an explosion of this scale completely uninjured) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range, up to tens of meters with inventions Standard Equipment: Goggles, various inventions of hers Intelligence: Genius. Mei is remarkably intelligent and innovative, creating many different pieces of equipment on her own that can aid her in any number of situations. She depends mostly on her inventions to perform obstacles and tasks. Power Loader acknowledges Mei's talent in the field of inventing, calling her one of a kind. She also seems to have a keen business and marketing sense, manipulating Iida into helping her advertise her products, which she did for the entirety of their ten minute match. She is also a competent combatant, as she only lost to Iida because she forfeited. Weaknesses: Occasionally her inventions can malfunction. She can be a bit absentminded and easily distracted. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Zoom: Mei's Quirk gives her eyes the ability to zoom in on something at a distance. If she really focuses, Mei can observe things as far away as five kilometers. Inventions: *'Wire Arrow:' This device consists of a wire with an arrow-like grappling hook attached to the end, which can be used to reach distant surfaces. *'Hover Soles:' The Hover Soles are two big metallic boots which have turbines implanted inside them. These allow the wearer to hover above the ground *'Jet Pack:' This device is a metal backpack with two turbines on the bottom part of the backpack which will activate when the wearer presses the activation switch. *'High-Density Weights:' This device inhibits and drains the speed and stamina of a user. This enables the user to match with the opponents' level. *'Power Suit:' A mechanical suit which detects muscle contraction and aids in movement. *'Electric Booster:' A speed booster which generates minimum heat. *'My Adorable Baby:' A robot suit with iron soles. Unintentionally explosive. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Mechanics Category:Schoolgirls Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier